


My heart can't go on

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha passes away and Clark breaks down at the funeral. Luckily Bruce is there to try and help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart can't go on

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> My heart will go on- Titanic  
> It is HIGHLY recommended that you listen to the song while reading. It will really help set the mood.

Bruce has heard Clark sing many, many times, but most of those times they were in a humorous way. This time was different. This time it was for a reason Bruce never wanted Clark go ever have to feel again.

Martha had been getting weaker with a mix of age and heart problems. Clark had taken time off to take care of her after she almost had a heart attack and he stayed with her until the end. She passed two weeks before her 75th birthday.

So that's what brought them here at Clark's old farm home. Most of the team had come, but it was mainly the ones that knew Martha or knew Clark would want them for moral support. Bruce wasn't sure why he was there.

Everyone was dressed in black and all eyes were on Clark. His face was steel. He didn't show a single emotion through the service in her honor and he gave a speech that almost brought even Diana to tears. 

Clark was surrounded by family he hadn't even told his team of. Aunts and Uncles, Cousins and just family friends surrounded him on all sides. Lois had come as well and he held her hand the whole service, his only sign of weakness. 

It wasn't until they were about to put her in the ground that Clark broke down. It was right before they were going to close the casket and Clark stopped them. He looked down at his mother and tears began to roll down his face.

He got on both knees beside her casket and took her hand, holding it to his trembling lips, "I love you mama," He whispers and that's when Wally begins to cry softly to himself. Lois was quick to join, "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you. I'm so sorry I didn't visit more often," Clark's voice begins to crack and he sounds completely broken, completely heart broken. Slowly people begin to step away to give him space. Bruce doesn't move.

"I love you mama, I love you so, so much. Tell Dad I love him as well okay?" Tears begin to drip gently onto Martha's motionless hand and Clark just begins to cry harder, "What do I do now mama? I don't know what to do now!" Lois and Willy have to head back inside of the building because of their crying and Diana decides to go with them. Most of Clark's family had already gone inside. Bruce just stands there and tries go fight back the urge to comfort his God like friend.

It's then that Bruce hears Clark begin to sing, "Near, Far, where ever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on," Clark's voice is broken, defeated, something Bruce has never heard before. It almost scares him.

Bruce remembers Clark mentioning that The Titanic was Martha's favorite movie and when he had gone to visit the farm on a mission he remembers her singing that song to herself while she cooked. So when Clark began to sing it Bruce got a little emotional.

"Love can touch us one time, and last for a life time and never let go till we're go-" At this point Clark burst into sobs and Bruce can't stop himself. He walks forward and drops to his knees, pulling Clark to his chest.

Clark's tears only seem to increase and Bruce doesn't know what to do. He didn't work well with emotions and it was even harder when it was The Man of Steel showing them.

"She's gone Bruce. Why is she gone? It's not fair, It's not fair," Clark repeats this several times and his grip on Bruce turns into super strength. Bruce doesn't make a comment about it.

"It'll be okay Clark," He whispers and Clark fists his hand in Bruce's suit jacket, "It'll be okay," He whispers but Clark's tears still continue to flow and he's still looking at his mother's casket in absolute defeat.

Bruce does the only thing he knows to do. He hums the song Clark had been singing earlier and begins to rock Clark back together. Clark goes from sobs to tiny hiccups until he composes himself and stands, bringing Bruce up with him.

"Thank you Bruce," He whispers and hugs the man. Bruce only smiles.

Bruce doesn't let Clark go as they close Martha's casket. He doesn't let go when they lower her into the ground. He defiantly doesn't let go when Clark's tears are refreshed.

He just holds Clark and hums the soothing song into his ear. It was the only thing he could do. 

Even after all of Bruce's relatives had left Clark and Bruce stood by Martha's grave holding each other. Even after their team had left, taking a sobbing Lois with them, Clark and Bruce stood by Martha's grave and held each other. The sun set and the moon rose but together they stood, Bruce humming the whole time.

"Thank you," Clark whispers but Bruce can only nod and give him a small smile. 

Eventually Clark would learn to let his heart go on. Maybe Bruce was the key to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I've posted in the span of two day (possibly even 24 hours).  
> I tried angst, I failed! Sorry folks!


End file.
